Addicted
by Crick118
Summary: The school talent show: the most boring 2 hours you will ever expirience in your life. But maybe it isn't so bad if InuYasha's singing a love song for you... Warning: Kagome bashing


**This is what happens when you leave Crick in a room with a computer and the song, "Addicted" by Simple Plan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Or Addicted. Or Simple Plan for that matter, although I do wish I did. sigh**

**Warnings: Okay, this fic was written explicitly to bash Kagome. If you happen to be the biggest Kagome fan on the face of the planet; well, this fic definitely isn't for you. 'Kay?**

Addicted

"God, I hate the talent show!" Kagome exclaimed loudly as we filed into the Auditorium.

"Would you calm down?" I asked, "It really isn't that bad…"

We passed through the black doors and grabbed some seats in the back row; perfect for escaping at any time.

"Besides," I added, turning next to her, "The only reason you're pissed off is because you can't sit with your _boyfriend_." New boyfriends can be such a pain sometimes, especially when she switches between them every 2 weeks. I really feel for poor Inu-Yasha and Kouga having to wait for her to realize she has to choose between them.

"Shut up Sango! It's not my fault the jerk had to go and get himself suspended." Oh, that's right, I guess this is day 4 of the second week she's been dating Kouga, Inu-Yasha should be showing up right about now….

"-and then only hang-out with his low-life jock friends when he gets back." Miroku added to my left while putting his arm around me and attempting to lick my earlobe.

"Miroku!" I said, pushing his tongue away, "Quit it!" What can I say? He's a total pervert; but he's _my _total pervert.

"You know, when I was dating Inu-Yasha-"

"Which time?" I interjected. What? With how many times Kagome's dated Inu-Yasha; it's hard to tell which time she's talking about.

"EVERY TIME! He always would sit by me and have a conversation with me sometimes, and, gee, I don't know; not get suspended, _mostly_."

I snorted involuntarily. Inu-Yasha didn't always get suspended? I'm sorry, but are we talking about the same person here? He's the reason _Kouga's _always suspended, for God's sake! They were constantly fighting. Usually it was about Kagome, but sometimes it was losing a soccer game, or even if one was looking at the other funny.

Sometimes I wondered why Kagome wasn't a cheerleader. I mean, she's my best friend, but how shallow can you get? Switching from one boyfriend to another, playing them off of each other, complaining about them behind their backs, and being egotistical about how both boys were infatuated with her! Perfect cheerleader material if you asked me.

Oh, that's right, she tried out to be a cheerleader. They turned her down because they didn't like her attitude. Forgot about that…

#-#-#-#-#

I tried to stifle a yawn. I didn't know anything could be so boring. This guy in a powder blue tux just came onto the stage playing the trombone. Oh God, he had choreography and everything!

I guess it isn't as bad as the ventriloquist though. The guy had a life-sized dummy! Not only that, but the Einstein who created it made it the weight of an actual person. It took 3 people to push it on stage. The act just went downhill from there…

I looked beside me to find Miroku snoring loudly. I shoved him really hard, but it was too late. The poor kid playing trombone turned pale and ran off stage. I'll have to thank the pervert later.

----

An hour and a half. An f-ing hour and a half of this torture. Well, at least there was only one more act to go.

Oh my God, was that really-?

I poked Kagome in the shoulder

"Five more minutes Mommy…" she answered drifting back to sleep.

"Kagome," I whispered, "Look!"

She slowly rubbed sleep from her eyes, and faced forward. "Holy-! Is that-?" she asked, sitting up straight in her seat.

"Yeah, I think it is!"

"But what's he doing with that microphone? You don't think he's going to-?"

"I think he is! He's going to sing!" Wait, but he didn't sing; he always refused to. We had a karaoke party for Kagome's birthday and he didn't even sing then. He and Kagome were even dating that week and he refused to sing!

"Inu-Yasha? Singing? No way." Miroku exclaimed, slowly waking up.

The music started playing from a boom box he brought on stage. I wonder what his voice sounds like. I mean, I know he has a really raspy one when he talks, but maybe he secretly had a beautiful singing voice. Maybe he was just embarrassed that he took singing lessons since he was five or so.

"**I heard you're doing okay,"**

And now I know why he never sings.

"**But I want you to know,"**

He sounds awful!

"**I'm addic-, I'm addicted to you!"**

It's like listening to a dying cat.

"**I'm trying, to forget that, I'm addicted to you,"**

Oh please, someone end the torment!

"**But I want it, and I need it, I'm addicted to you,"**

Funny, I used to like this song.

"**But it's over, can't forget what you said,"**

Oh God, if there is a God, please, smite him with lightning or something! Just end the the torture!

"**And I never want to do this again."**

Well, look on the bright side, at least if I go to Hell, I'll be prepared for it.

"**Heartbreaker! Heartbreaker!"**

Hmmm, the Devil's looking pretty nice right now….

"**I can't pretend I don't care,**

**When you don't think about me,**

**Do you think I deserve this?"**

Oh my God! Kagome's actually enjoying this! She isn't in the fetal position or anything! She must have a very high tolerance for pain.

"**I tried to make you happy, but you left anyway!**

**I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you.**

**But I want it, and I need it,**

**I'm addicted to you!**

She's smiling! What is her problem? I've heard dying cats that sound better!

**But it's over, can't forget what you said,**

**And I never want to do this again.**

**Heartbreaker! Heartbreaker!"**

She's actually clapping along! He sounds like a dying cow and she's clapping along to the beat. Scary…

#-#-#-#-#

"My ears! My ears!"

"Miroku, shut up! Kagome actually liked it," I elbowed my boyfriend in the stomach.

Kagome didn't respond, she just sat there, transfixed on the spot where Inu-Yasha was singing/booed off the stage. "I'll see you guys later," she said, sprinting down through the rows of seats and into the door that led backstage.

I sighed and started following her path down the stairs.

"Wait, what was that about?" Miroku asked while catching up to me and matching my pace.

"Kagome thinks she's 'in love'-" I put finger quotations around the words, "with Inu-Yasha, _again_. She thinks she's the reason he sang it."

"Oh. Well this should be interesting then."

---

We opened the door to find Kagome standing right in front of it.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" I asked, stepping beside her.

Well _this_ was interesting to say the least. Right in front of one of the wings was none other than a certain white-haired demon (as nicknamed by his soccer buddies) making out with a certain wolf-obsessed brunette. Looks like things went according to plan perfectly.

"Is that-?"

"Yup."

"But I thought-"

"Oh, he made that up."

They had no shame! Inu-Yasha was now grinding Kouga, and I swore I heard a growl. Or maybe it was a whimper.

#-#-#-#-#

I guess in retrospect, it wasn't exactly the nicest thing in the world to not inform Kagome about Inu-Yasha coming out of the closet with _Kouga_, of all people. They didn't even tell me. It took me finding them making out in the closet to discover their _prefrences_.

Maybe I should've told her about how they were still mock-fighting to make it seem like everything was normal and they _weren't_ fucking each other senseless. Or I at least could've warned her that they had had a fight right before Kouga started dating Kagome again and that Inu-Yasha never had feelings for her.

But I guess I really just wanted her to find out. Nothing feels better than knowing that a braggart found out she actually has nothing to brag about. Especially after she spreads rumors about me cheating on Miroku…

Who knew revenge could be this sweet?

#-#-#-#-#

**Wow, this was a lot of fun to write! So what did you think? Comments and criticisms are highly valued. Flamers, unless constructive, will probably be laughed at.**

**Please review!**

**-Crick**

**Random Topic discussion: my friend burned me a McFly CD the other day. All I can say is, "BUBBLEGUM!!!" Not my cup of tea, let's just leave it at that. My mom loves it though. ****sigh**


End file.
